Bakugan Zombies - Chapter One
Valentin looked down from the outskirts of Bakugan City. He smelled the air. "Valentin, whaddaya smellin' the air for?" asked his Bakugan, Leonidas. Valentin and Leonidas had used up their day to train once more in the woodlands right near Bakugan City. The two had decided to take a small break, and were proudly gazing down at the city they called home. "Eh, just wanted to realize how good the air is," replied Valentin, grinning. "Man, on days like this, it feels like nothing bad's going to happen. "Very true," rumbled Leonidas in agreement. Little did they know that this day was the beginning of the end of the world. ---- Marucho was quickly tapping on the keys of a large super-computer, looking up at it. "Master Marucho?" said a voice. Marucho turned around to his family's butler, Kato, stand at the doorway of the room. "Yes, Kato? What is it?" Marucho asked softly. "There is a bizarre situation near the center of Bakugan City. I just wanted to let you know that the police are demanding the Brawlers' assistance," replied the old man. Marucho nodded. "Thank you Kato. I'll notify the others immediately." He ran out the door. ---- Dan was already heading toward the center of Bakugan City on the shoulder of his Guardian Bakugan, Drago. "You find this weird, Drago?" said Dan. "What's weird?" asked Drago. "The officer who contacted us said that some guy and his Bakugan are...eating innocent people and their Bakugan!" exclaimed Dan. "Eating-?!" said Drago, stunned. "Yeah! The cops shot him, but even though he gets hit, he hardly bleeds, and just keep feeding!" replied Dan. He shook his head. "His Bakugan's worse. He's actually feeding on other Bakugan!" "How do we fight that?!" exclaimed Drago in shock. "I dunno. But we gotta try!" said Dan. Drago nodded, then said "Hang on, Dan. We're almost there." He dove down as his Brawler braced himself. Drago landed, and Dan jumped from limb to limb on his Bakugan until he reached the ground. Dan looked around and saw a line of police officers and several of their Bakugan with all of their backs turned on him. "Dan!" yelled a voice. He turned to see Shun and Marucho racing toward him. Their Bakugan, Jaakor and Trister, stood beside Drago. "Guys! What's happening?!" demanded Dan. "We got told some Brawler and his Bakugan just came out of a portal that appeared out of nowhere, and started feeding on innocents!" said Shun. "It's horrible, Dan - the bodies...ugh!" exclaimed Marucho, groaning in disgust. Dan cast a glance at the site, which was surrounded by armed officers and their Bakugan in their full forms. He saw a mound of bodies, with one lone figure standing at the top of it. The figure had the clothes of a modern-day Brawler, only they were mostly covered in blood and gore. The figure's eyes were completely milky white, with no pupils or irises in them at all. It also had long, spiky brown hair, and Dan could tell that it was a human boy. Sudden realization came over the him. "That's Koji! Koji Beetle!" exclaimed Dan. "I brawled him once in Bakugan Interspace!" "Koji who?" asked Marucho. "But how?!" demanded Shun. They all felt a gust of wind, and watched as Leonidas descended onto the road. "Evenin', guys - what's the whole story?" asked a familiar voice. Valentin darted down from Leonidas and stoof beside his cousin Shun. "Hey Valentin! We got a bit of a cannibal situation," said Dan. "So I've heard," replied Valentin. "And have the police tried bringing then down?" "Yes, but without success. The brawler - Koji Beetle - seems to be unaffected by the bullets fired by the police. Well, he gets wounds, but that doesn't stop him. His Bakugan’s another story. And they’re eating members of their own species!" said Marucho. Valentin's eye widened. "N-n-no..." he stammered, his face paling. "Guys...I think we're dealing with a zombie. And a zombified Bakugan." There was silence in the air, and then a scream pierced the air. The Brawlers turned to see Koji's Bakugan, a Subterra Glotronoid and a Subterra Luxtor, attack one of the Bakugan blocking the site – a Pyrus Ziperator. The Glotronoid bit onto the Ziperator's arm - and tore it right off. It ripped the flesh off it and began to gobble it down as Luxtor finished Ziperator off. Valentin gaped at the scene with wide eyes. He ran up to Leonidas and climbed onto him. "Two-prong attack! Pronto!" Leonidas flew up and looked down at the zombified Bakugan, growling. He prepared to fire a beam of energy at Luxtor. "Leonidas! Watch out!" roared Drago, Trister, and Jaakor at once. But they were too late to save Valentin and Leonidas from their untimely fate. The Glotronoid had leapt up at Leonidas, colliding with him - and clamped its jaws on his shoulder. Valentin yelled in horror. "Leonidas! No-no-no-no-!" Koji, who was riding on his Bakugan's shoulder, hurled himself at Valentin, and bit down on the upper part of the Brawler’s left arm. Valentin screamed in horror and pain; and tumbled off a dazed Leonidas. After hitting several parts of his Bakugan, Valentin hit the ground with a sickening thud. "NO!" yelled Shun, Marucho, and Dan all together. They hurried over toward their attacked comrades, their Bakugan following them. Koji threw himself at Marucho, biting him in the arm. He leapt away from Marucho and tackled Dan. Snarling, and bit down his victim's neck. "Dan! Marucho!" Shun yelled in anguish. He turned and yelled "Jaakor, we-" Jaakor, Trister, and Drago stood behind the Glotronoid, eyes strangely white with no visible pupils. The lips of Trister and Drago had sank into their gums, showing their sharp teeth. Glotronoid snarled and Koji advanced toward Shun. Shun took several steps back, and turned his head after hearing some snarling. He gaped in horror. Marucho, Dan, and Valentin, each with necrotized mouths and completely white eyes, stood several feet away from Shun and slowly surrounded him. Shun did not whether he had to attack his former friends or run. He uttered no sound and offered no defense as his former friends pounced on him. ---- Cyrus hurried home on his motorcycle. When he reached his house, he quickly got off the bike and dashed toward the door of his home. Fumbling for his keys, he found them and inserted one of them into a keyhole on the large, chesnut door. There was a familiar click, and Cyrus raced inside. His family - his parents, and his sisters Angelica and Alicia Osono - were sitting on the couch in front of their TV, looking fearful. They looked up at Cyrus, gaping. "What's going? What's this with zombies?!" demanded Cyrus. The newscast reporter on the TV answered his question. "In the center of Bakugan City, near the location of its Bakugan Tower memorial, what appeared to be a zombie Brawler and his Bakugan began devouring innocents. The Battle Brawlers - Daniel Kuso, Shun Kazami, Valentin Kazami, and Marucho Marukura - had arrived at the scene just moments before when they all of them, including their Bakugan, were viciously attacked and apparently bitten by the zombies. Reports are now saying that the Brawlers, in turn, have been feeding on people, while their Bakugan are attacking and devouring the heroic Bakugan attempting to calm them down. Here we have-" Cyrus did not want to hear anymore; he felt sick and thought he was going to vomit. He looked up and saw Angelica with a look of horror on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," Cyrus managed to say. He buried his face in his hands. What do you think of the first chapter of Bakugan Zombies? Awesome! Zombies already?! NO! NOT THE BATTLE BRAWLERS! Coooool. Meh, OK. ...BLARGH. What do you think Cyrus will do upon reacting to the news on TV? It's ZOMBIE-CHOPPIN' TIME! He's going to get guns and explosives and wreck havoc on them zombies! Human vs. Zombie, Bakugan vs. Bakugan Zombie! Cyrus is going to scream like a little girl. Hide. Category:Bakugan Zombies Category:Valentin 98